The Epilogue
by llalallala
Summary: Kisah-kisah penutup untuk Second yang masih belum tamat. Sekian. Part 1: Taehyung/Jungkook


**.**

 **The Epilogue of Second, Part 1: Jungkook's Version**

 **.**

 **BTS' Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook | Kim Taehyung | Kim Yugyeom | Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brother let's just cry. I don't know sadness well, but I'll just cry. Because you made me again (Begin by Jungkook)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jungkook-ah! Aish, bukumu tertinggal lagi."

"Oh, terimakasih, Yugyeomie."

Hai, namaku Jungkook, dengan bangga menyandang marga Kim dari keluargaku. Usiaku tujuh belas tahun dan ini adalah tahun terakhirku di sekolah menengah. Ya, aku akan lulus tiga bulan lagi. Yeay. Tapi sebelum itu, ada neraka bernama ujian akhir yang harus kulewati dengan pelajaran tambahan serta kursus-kursus yang menyita waktuku hingga nyaris tengah malam seperti ini.

"Apa Tae hyung yang akan menjemputmu lagi?"

"Ya, sudah pasti. Mana tega ia membiarkan adiknya yang tampan ini pulang sendirian." Jawabku diiringi cengiran yang membuat Taehyung sampai sekarang masih suka memanggilku kelinci. Tawa kami sedikit menghantarkan kehangatan pada malam musim gugur yang nyaris sebeku musim dingin. Ah, musim gugur. Aku punya banyak sekali kenangan di musim dimana pohon-pohon dipaksa mengorbankan daunnya.

"Ck menurutku Tae hyung masih jauh lebih tampan."

Ini, kalimat ini sudah puluhan ribu kali aku dengar dan mau tidak mau harus kuakui kebenarannya. Aku masih ingat saat kami satu sekolah, dia berada di tingkat akhir sementara aku sebagai anak baru yang polos. Kim Taehyung bagai dewanya sekolah. Seluruh siswa bahkan guru dan penjaga perpustakaan mengenalnya, memuji kepribadian penuh pelangi yang ia miliki, di tambah prestasinya di bidang akademik maupun di luar akademik. Kesimpulannya, Kim Taehyung itu sempurna. Fakta yang membuatku bangga memamerkan status persaudaraan kami di tahun pertamaku bersekolah. Tapi jangan salah paham karena aku terdengar hanya memanfaatkan ketenaran kakakku, rasa bangga itu telah hadir semenjak kami resmi menjadi keluarga atau mungkin saja tanpa sadar aku mengagguminya sudah sejak paling awal pertemuan kami.

"Tentu saja, hyungku memang yang paling tampan." Dan Yugyeom tertawa lagi mendengar persetujuanku.

Tanpa sadar langkah telah membawa kami sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, masih cukup ramai oleh beberapa siswa yang juga baru menyelesaikan kelas tambahannya sepertiku dan Yugyeom. Sudah kubilang, ujian itu pusatnya neraka dunia.

"Kookie-ya!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang sangat amat jelas tertuju pada siapa. Aku tahu Yugyeom di sampingku berusaha menahan tawanya, menutupi mulut dengan telapak tangan sambil bergumam "Pfft.. kau selalu memukulku jika kupanggil seperti itu, tapi saat Tae hyung yang melakukannya wajahmu malah memerah." Aku benci karena lagi-lagi dia benar. Sebenarnya aku sudah berulang kali memperingatkan Taehyung untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan-panggilan masa kecil kami. Tapi bukan Taehyung namanya jika tidak meledekku, aku sudah lelah protes jadi kubiarkan saja, lagipula panggilan itu masih lebih baik di bandingkan panggilan 'kelinci' atau 'bunny' yang masih sering eomma ucapkan dengan alasan _keceplosan_.

"Hai, Yugyeomie." Kami tak perlu menambah langkah kami untuk menghampirinya, sebab Taehyung yang sejak kecil terlalu aktif, kini sudah berada di hadapan kami. Membalas cengiran Yugyeom dengan cengirannya sendiri.

"Hai juga, Tae hyung."

"Apa kau butuh tumpangan untuk pulang? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu terlebih dulu."

"Ah, tidak perlu, hyung. Jaebum hyung sepertinya sudah berada di sekitar sini. Lagipula, adikmu yang tampan ini sepertinya tidak sabar untuk segera pulang ke rumah." Matanya melirikku dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Hingga membuatku berpikir ulang alasan kami bisa bersahabat.

"Aw, Kookie kita lelah rupanya.. ayo pulang kalau begitu!" Dan Taehyung akan mendukung segala tindakan menyebalkan Yugyeom padaku. Ia meletakkan salah satu tangannya di kepalaku, mengacak-acak rambutku yang memang sudah berantakan, selanjutnya tangannya mendarat di pundakku, menarik tubuhku mendekat pada tubuhnya yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi Taehyung mana peduli, ia akan tetap merasa tinggi tubuhnya melebihiku. Walaupun keanehannya nyaris selevel teori tentang alien yang berencana menginvasi bumi, aku tetap tidak akan menukarnya dengan sosok kakak terbaik di dunia sekalipun. Bagiku, Taehyung lah yang terbaik.

Kami meninggalkan Yugyeom bersama lambaian tangan dan teriakan heboh kalimat perpisahan dari Taehyung. Berjalan menghampiri sebuah mobil sedan hitam hadiah dari daddy setelah ia berhasil lulus ujian mengemudi dan mendapatkan surat izinnya sekitar lima bulan lalu. Setelah lulus nanti aku juga ingin langsung mengikuti tes mengemudi karena tidak tahan dengan ledekkan dan tingkah pamer kakakku. Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus mendapat izin mama dan eomma dulu ' _sih_. Mereka yang paling sulit kutangani.

"Jungkook."

Saat pintu mobil sudah tertutup lagi dan aku sibuk memasang sabuk pengamanku, Taehyung memanggilku dengan cara yang paling aku benci. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menghiraukannya, meraih ponselku untuk melihat-lihat pesan yang masuk meski sama sekali tidak ada keinginan membalas salah satu di antara mereka.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku." Lanjutnya, aku masih mengumpulkan konsentrasi membaca pesan dari grup klub tari yang aku ikuti. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa itu." Oh, lalu ada pesan dari eomma yang mengatakan bahwa Taehyung akan menjemputku seperti biasa, juga ada satu dari mama yang mengabarkan menu makan malam mereka dan sebuah janji akan memasaknya lagi khusus untukku. Appa juga ikut meramaikan kotak masuk pesanku, meski hanya satu kata 'Fighting!' lengkap dengan emoticon kecupan yang cukup memalukan dipakai oleh pria seumurnya. Terakhir pesan dari Hoseok hyung yang mengirimkanku foto terbaru Mickey, anjing super imut miliknya.

Mesin mobil dinyalakan, kemudian kami mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan area sekolah. Tak lagi terdengar suara Taehyung yang sedang ingin aku hindari, meski begitu untuk berjaga-jaga, aku tetap menyambungkan earphone pada ponselku dan berniat menyumpal telingaku sampai rumah nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma!"

""Yah! Siapa yang mengajarkanmu memberi salam sebrutal itu?!"

Dia _ibu_ ku, Min Yoongi, yang selalu bilang fakta menyedihkan di hidupnya adalah saat tubuhku terus bertambah tinggi sampai jauh melampauinya, bahkan daddy sekalipun. Saat-saat seperti itu aku akan memeluknya erat hingga ia semakin terintimidasi dengan tinggi badanku. Lalu appa akan datang menyelamatkannya, juga untuk memberikan jitakan kecil di kepalaku sebagai hukuman akibat menggoda eomma.

Aku berlari cepat menghampirinya yang sedang duduk nyaman di sofa membaca buku yang baru ia beli. Ia berteriak sekali lagi, menegur kelakuanku yang melepas asal sepatu lalu melemparnya sembarangan. Tapi tak menolak tubuhku yang menabraknya untuk meminta pelukan. "Lelah, hmm?" Tanyanya penuh kelembutan. Harus kuakui bertingkah lembut bukan keahlian utamanya, mamaku masih lebih baik dalam hal itu. Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga pelukannya adalah tempat ternyamanku di dunia.

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengan Tae hyung." Tepat setelah kalimatku berakhir, pintu rumah kembali terbuka. Aku yang dapat dengan pasti menebak siapa sosok yang kini tengah berjalan menuju ke arahku, terburu-buru menarik diri, lalu berlari secepat yang aku bisa menuju kamarku dan mengunci pintunya dua kali. Double pengamanan dari monster bernama Kim Taehyung.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu sih?!"

"Aku memberitahunya keputusanku mengambil beasiswa itu."

"Ah, begitu.."

Silahkan tertawakan aku yang nyatanya sedang menempelkan telinga di pintu untuk mendengar percakapan Taehyung dan eomma di ruang tamu sana.

"Dia pasti akan segera mengerti."

Ck, kalimat eomma barusan semakin membuat tingkahku terlihat kekanakkan. Aku jadi ingin menangis saja.

"Menginap saja malam ini, Taehyungie. Aku yang akan mengabarkan Seokjin dan Namjoon nanti."

"Sepertinya Jungkook sedang tidak ingin melihatku hari ini. Aku akan pulang dan datang besok pagi untuk berpamitan."

"Aigoo, kau akan berangkat besok pagi?"

Apa, berangkat kemana? Dan sejak kapan pipiku basah? Aish, aku benci menangis seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, eomma.."

"MANA BISA BEGITU?!" Aku membuka pintu kamarku menggunakan kekuatan cahaya. Memperlihatkan diriku yang bahkan tak mampu mengontrol airmatanya sendiri. Tubuhku rasanya lelah sekali, seperti energiku telah dihisap habis oleh udara hari ini. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis dan menangis.

Membayangkan tak akan ada Taehyung beberapa tahun ke depan itu cukup menyeramkan. Selanjutnya, aku mendapati diriku berada dalam pelukan tubuh Taehyung yang lebih kecil. Menangis sepuasnya disana. "Kenapa harus pergi? Kau pernah bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri."

"Kau memang tidak sendiri. Jungkookie anak paling beruntung di dunia, punya empat orangtua dan satu kakak laki-laki yang super tampan. Aku yakin banyak anak yang iri padamu."

Aku tak menjawabnya, hanya mampu merasakan partikel-partikel kebenaran dari ungkapan barusan yang mau tidak mau harus kuakui keabsahannya. Mereka tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendiri dalam keadaan apapun itu. Aku selalu memiliki mereka yang mendukung segala keputusanku dan memberi teguran saat jalanku mulai tampak melenceng.

"Bisakah kau tetap disini?"

"Apa hal itu yang paling kau inginkan?"

Aku mengangguk beberapa kali. Taehyung yang kukenal akan melakukan segala cara untuk memenuhi keinginanku. Setelahnya aku merasa menjadi orang paling egois di muka bumi. Jadi kuralat isi pikiranku sesegera mungkin, "Tapi kuputuskan untuk membiarkan Tae hyung memilih hal yang paling ia inginkan."

Karena apapun itu aku selalu tahu bahwa pada akhirnya ia akan tetap menyayangiku karena memang begitulah takdir yang dimiliki saudara kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Maaf, kuputuskan mengupload ini kembali untuk sekedar mengabarkan kalian bahwa (untungnya) aku berhasil bertahan hidup dan masih tetap akan melanjutkan semua fiksiku. Second chapter 18 sudah setengah jalan, jadi seperinya aku bisa update minggu ini. ACT dan yang lainnya akan menyusul. Terimakasih banyak untuk kesabarannya menunggu.

P.S: ada kemungkinan epilogue (yang terlalu awal) ini aku hapus kembali dan akan di upload lagi beserta versi tokoh lainnya setelah Second benar-benar tamat.


End file.
